


Don't You Dare Look Back, Just Keep Your Eyes on Me

by 1think1haveaproblem



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Dancing, Drunken Flirting, First Meetings, Gay Bar, Getting Together, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1think1haveaproblem/pseuds/1think1haveaproblem
Summary: Spock just wanted to unwind with a cup of tea at a gay bar near campus. He had no idea he would later find himself dancing flush against a young cadet whose smile could light up the room and whose eyes contained whole universes.~~~My own personal rendition of "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Don't You Dare Look Back, Just Keep Your Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom, I hope you like it!

_ “Don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me” _

It was late and Spock was tired. After spending the afternoon and evening grading midterms for his students, all he wanted to do was wind down with a good cup of tea. Sadly, his favorite tea shop had closed hours ago. There was, however, a small gay bar that served surprisingly good tea that Spock has been to a few times. Grabbing his messenger bag from beside his desk, he departed in the direction of the bar.

It was quarter after 11 when Spock took a seat at a small booth in the back of the bar with a steaming cup of tea. While he wasn’t particularly fond of all of the noise that came with such an establishment, he did find it helpful to “people watch” as it was put. The unique social etiquette of humans was foreign to him, and although Spock was a quick study, there were always going to be more nuances for him to learn.

His eyes scanned the room and tracked individuals as they circulated from the bar to the dance floor and back again. Some seemed to be at the establishment with a partner, others looking to find a partner, even if only for the night. Of those who didn’t seem to be initially romantically involved, there were those who seemed to be drinking to move past an emotional trauma, those whose primary goal seemed to be to acquire someone with whom to leave with utmost efficiency, and those who seemed to be primarily focused with the pleasure of the present moment. Some of those whom Spock had put in the latter category were particularly vibrant. They seemed to attract all eyes to them, their smiles lit up the room as they danced with partner after partner, flirting with anyone they were near, with no thought of what might come later.

Spock couldn’t help but be drawn to watch someone like that. Everyone was. On this particular night, it was a young cadet whom Spock had seen on campus before, though he was unsure of his name. The cadet’s blue eyes sparkled like stars, and his smile drew in everyone around him. Spock’s eyes followed the blond head through the crowd as he switched from grinding against potential partners on the dance floor to getting another drink at the bar. Spock watched the young man for several more songs, mesmerized by the way he moved and the light in his eyes. He didn’t mean to stare, as he understood that to generally be rude, but how could he not, of everyone there was to observe in such an establishment, this cadet certainly had the most to teach him.

The young cadet’s gaze met Spocks, and the cadet licked his lips and winked. Spock averted his gaze as he felt a flush present itself across his cheeks. It wasn’t his intention to draw the attention on anyone tonight, he was there strictly to observe. He had no intention of engaging with anyone in the bar, or departing back to anyone’s bedroom. He only wanted to stay for a few cups of tea, then return to his own apartment,  _ alone _ . In the midst of trying to figure out why the cadet’s lude gesture affected him as much as it had, someone slipped into the booth across from him.

“You look like you need to loosen up, professor,” the cadet told him with a wild smile.

“I assure you that is not why I’m here tonight.”

The cadet hummed skeptically, “All the more reason you should. Come with me,” he said as he grabbed his arm and pulled Spock out of the booth. 

Spock tried to voice protest and turned his head to the booth he just vacated and very much intended to return to but his protest was cut off.

“Don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me,” the young cadet told Spock. His blue eyes looked ready to devour him whole.

Spock was helpless to disagree. “Okay,” was all he could manage. The cadet’s features lit up at the word. He danced with Spock, but not with the same reckless abandon Spock had observed earlier. As long as he was participating in this endeavor, he thought he might as well voice his observation. “You are holding back,” he told the cadet.

“Shut up and dance with me,” was all he got in the way of a verbal reply. But in response to the comment, the cadet began to dance flush against Spock, and he guided Spock’s hands over his body in a somewhat possessive fashion. Spock had to focus hard just to breathe. 

The song faded into the next, and the cadet began to untangle himself from his partner’s arms. Spock immediately felt the longing for what he was losing. The cadet looked at him with the same hunger he had before, and Spock suddenly couldn’t see a future without this man in it. But the cadet flashed him his wild smile as a sort of thanks and began to turn to head towards the bar, away from Spock and to someone else. Spock knew this was his only chance, and he reached out and took the cadet’s wrist. The cadet spun back into Spock’s arms and with a wicked smile, passionately kissed his lips. Spock had half a mind and began to kiss him back. 

“May I suggest we retire to my apartment?” he asked when their kiss broke.

“It’s not your intention to take advantage of me, Professor?’ the cadet flirted as he groped Spock up and down.

“It is my intention to give you whatever you want, tonight and forever,” he replied, his voice hoarse. The cadet threw his head back in laughter.

“Well let’s start with tonight and in the morning we can go from there.”

“As you wish,” Spock agreed, kissing the cadet’s neck.

The two made their way out of the bar and started for Spock's apartment. The walk was short and by the time they reached Spock’s front door, they could hardly keep their hands off each other. 

“Are you sure about this?” Spock asked as they began to tug at each other’s clothes.

“I assure you, professor, it was not my intention to return home alone tonight.”

“I am gratified to hear so,” Spock said between kisses he left along the other man’s body.

They fell into bed and Spock’s world rearranged to revolve around the young man below him, fiercely kissing his lips.

The early morning sunlight shone through Spock’s bedroom window and illuminated the face of the young man in his bed. He was even more beautiful than he had been the night before. His eyes fluttered open and a smile graced his lips. The young man closed the space between them, giving Spock an early morning kiss.

“Good morning,” the cadet said, his voice soft, when they separated.

“Good morning,” Spock returned.

“I don’t think I ever caught your name, professor,” the young man observed, absentmindedly running his hand along Spock’s arm.

“I am Spock. Will I be so privileged as to know your name as well?”

“Jim,” the young man said with a smile, “Jim Kirk.”

“Will I get to see you again, Jim?” Spock asked with some apprehension.

“I’d want nothing more,” he replied.

“I am gratified to hear it,” Spock told him, before leaning forward and kissing Jim again.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed to get this fic out, so it's a goal of mine to revise and lengthen it. When I get that finished I'll make it a second chapter/second work in a series, so if you are interested in being notified when that happens you can subscribe to the work :)
> 
> Also, I live off your attention and feedback, so feel free to leave a like or a comment and make my day! ^_^


End file.
